


Off the Clock

by aserene



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Inspired by..., Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserene/pseuds/aserene
Summary: Jenny, Abby, and Ziva bond.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard, Ziva David/Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Off the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this: the opening scene of Criminal Mind's episode "Open Season"
> 
> A little dose of fluff pulled from the archive circa 2008

"Come on; it’ll be fun!" Abby exclaimed, leaning over the Director's desk.

"Yes, like a bondage thing," Ziva agreed. Jenny's eyes widened for a second.

"I think you mean bonding, but okay."

"Okay?" Abby questioned.

"Yes, really, do you have a place in mind for this?" Jenny inquired, wondering if she would have to go home and change.

"I thought we could go to this bar, it’s classy, but out of the way," Abby began trying to hope that she wouldn't scare off the Director.

"Okay, shall we meet there?"

"Seven," Ziva stated.

"Alright, see you then," Jenny accepted. Ziva and Abby moved to leave, Abby pausing before bounding out.

"Um, Director."

"Jenny is fine, Abby," Jenny corrected.

"Right, um, think you could ditch the suits?" Jenny smirked.

"Not a problem."

"What's not a problem?" A male voice inquired from the doorway.

"That will be all, Ms. Scuito," Jenny said, sending the young woman on her way. "Agent Gibbs, can I help you with something?"

"Oh no, just wondering if you heard something from Legal about that warrant I needed."

"Not yet, but you might find if you ask nicely, you will get what you want," Jenny suggested ignoring the slam of the door as Gibbs went on his way.  _ Maybe if he tried that once in a while, he might get somewhere. _ She, however, pushed her former partner off her mind and focused on her night ahead. A girls’ night out might do her a world of good, and if it happened to make things easier between the three women on around the team, then all the better.

* * *

Jenny, Abby, and Ziva were sitting around a table just close enough to the bar to be in the eye line of every male there. Which they were, only they weren't completely aware of that fact either. In all his wisdom, Tony had decided that Gibbs needed some male bonding away from the hormones and the altogether moodiness that was three females together. He had not, of course, meant to bring them to the same part, but that was, of course, the Probie's fault; Tony was positive of it.

"McGee, what were you thinking?"

"Hey, Abby told me she and the Director were going out someplace for some fun; this is not Abby's idea of fun!"

"Would you two shut it, drink now. The last thing you two need is the Director to think you're following her," Gibbs warned, fully aware that the Director's security guard was missing from this scene. He, however, didn't want to leave her unprotected even if she didn't need it. At least that's what he told himself; the fact was that a few men looking over at them, looking at them with looks that he felt were justifiable for murder or at least arrest.

Over at the girls' table, Jenny was starting to question the wisdom of this, but at the same time, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had fun. The girls had gotten her to try Ice Blue martini, which she enjoyed, but she felt it was just the beginning.

"So, what shall we do?" Ziva inquired.

"Do?" Jenny echoed.

"Oh, come on, we can't just sit and drink; let’s play with someone's mind."

"Well…I think I've found the perfect target," Ziva remarked, pointing slightly down the edge of the bar to three figures trying not to draw attention to themselves. Jenny glanced over her shoulder, and the silver hair atop the slightly bent head was enough to convince her that playing with someone's mind was a fantastic idea.

"What did you have in mind?" Jenny questioned. The girls whispered conspiratorially, and Jenny nodded. "This is going to be fun." Jenny got up casually from the table after downing her drink and wandered down to the end of the bar just before she reached Gibbs to ask for a refill. A few gentlemen about her age popped near her, but one looked like a slightly rough and tumbled, and the almost- marine haircut was enough to motivate her to turn the charm on. The next few words out of his mouth convinced her, he was a keeper.

"I can't believe it, "Abby sighed, glancing over. "We're not here five minutes, and she's found someone."

"No wonder Gibbs gets jealous," Ziva commented, and Abby snickered, but it was quickly silenced as Jenny came over, followed by her new puppy and the eyes of the three men previously watching them. Gibbs glaring, Tony frowning and McGee looking very worried.

"Ladies, this is Blake." The girls looked up and smiled at the introduction. "He's a real NCIS agent."

"Really?" Ziva questioned, eyes widening. Blake nodded impressively. "NCIS?"

"Yes."

"That anything like CSI?" Abby inquired, all curious.

"Well, not exactly, we do more than just play with fancy equipment."

"Hm, NCIS, I've never heard of it," Jenny states.

"Well, you wouldn't typically; we like to stay in the back as the unsung heroes."

"How noble," Ziva gushed, batting her eyelids. Jenny rolled her eyes as Abby kicked Ziva under the table.

"Yes, we're very noble."

"What department do you work in?" Ziva asked.

"I can't really give away military secrets."

"Oh, but then you must be good at that," Abby commented sweetly.

"Well, you know it takes skills, carpenters are good at sanding and gluing, NCIS agents are good at kicking criminal ass," Blake remarked.

"It must be hard going after all those big tough marines," Jenny replied, smiling. She could almost hear Gibbs grinding his teeth behind her and didn't bother to spare a glance over her shoulder as Abby tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sure some of those marine glares can be so scary!" Abby added on, trying to keep a straight face. Ziva, on the other hand, was pretty sure one was being directed at them right now.

"Wel,l, somebody has to do it," Ziva agreed; Jenny nodded her head.

"Hey, do you have to carry your gun and badge everywhere with you?" Abby asked.

"Affirmative."

"Can we see it?" Jenny inquired, leaning in.

"See what?" he echoed.

"Your badge," Jenny repeated.

"Oh well, that's uh…you know…"

"Classified," they chorused.

"Right."

"Tell me, Blake, does it look like this?" Ziva questioned, holding out her own NCIS badge. Blake turned a few shades whiter.

"I left mine in my hearse, but it looks like hers," Abby sighed, motioning to Jenny and paused. "Without the Director in front of it, of course."

"Yea, hers says Forensic Technician extraordinaire," Jenny continued. At Blake's even more confused stare, Ziva elaborated.

"It means she plays with the fancy equipment so we can go kick criminal ass." Blake turned and walked quickly back to the bar, the three women's laughter following. He sat down next to three gentlemen and grabbed the bourbon bottle from in front of his old friend, an ex-gunny in the Marine Corps.

"Man, you got burned," Tony commented to Blake, sounding almost sympathetic.

"Yea, what was your surprise look for, it looked like you were getting somewhere," McGee pointed out.

"They're feds, specifically NCIS agents," Blake responded, glaring at Gibbs.

"Oh, so that's why the redhead looked familiar; who is she again?" Gibbs said.

"Someone who yelled at you this morning," Tony reminded.

"She's the Director," Blake informed. "Didn't know women were allowed to be Directors."

"Well, you know, I thought you had to be intelligent to go into the Marine Corps, and they let Gibbs…Ouch! Boss!" Tony rubbed the back of his head after the telltale slap.

"Guess the standards of NCIS have gone down if they let you in, Tony," McGee piped up, and his head went forehead. "TONY!"

"Shut it, McProbie."

"You're not children. Don’t make me treat you like one," Gibbs warned.

"Yes, Boss," came the resounding response.

"You know I used to have good agents," Gibbs lamented. "Like Jenny."

"Jenny?" Blake echoed, never having heard Gibbs praise a woman before. "Who's Jenny?"

"Fast learner, knew when to shut up," Gibbs continued glaring at his two young agents.

"He doesn't mean…" McGee whispered to Tony; Tony slapped him again, cutting him off.

"He meant you," Tony assured.

"DiNozzo."

"Sorry, Boss."

"So about this Jenny," Blake pressed.

"Right so Jenny…" He stopped pausing a minute reaching behind him to catch the hand that was heading for his head.

"I thought I said Director Shepard or Ma'am," her voice cut in, and she stopped her foot quietly, irritated that she hasn't been able to get him.

"Only on the job," Gibbs reminded.

"Never took either of you for the five to nine type," Ziva remarked, her head receiving two slaps.

"I think you mean nine to five," McGee corrected.

"Boss, when have you ever let us out at five or nine for that matter?" Tony asked.

"I always get to leave at nine for the parties," Abby said, popping up next to Ziva.

"So the next time there is a great party, do I get out at nine?" Tony questioned, looking over at Gibbs.

"Only if you look as good in a mini skirt," McGee dug, Tony slapped him, and his head went forward.

"Ouch, Boss, what was that for?"

"You're acting like children again."

"It's only because you indulge them," Jenny informed, and Gibbs turned to her, but Abby stopped him.

"The kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight," she whined.

"Mommy and Daddy?" Blake echoed, having remained silent to watch the proceedings. Jenny turned to face him.

"Do I look old enough to be their mother?"

"Don't answer that, Blake," Gibbs warned.

"You know you could have told me not to use the NCIS line, as you knew them, well, which isn't surprising given the company," Blake remarked, pointedly glancing at Jenny.

"I may be a redhead, but that doesn't mean I indulge him."

"You could've warned me, Gibbs," Blake sighed.

"Well, they had a hard week; they needed to have a little fun," Gibbs said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gibbs, you always get us the best presents!" Abby exclaimed, smiling widely as Jenny and Ziva rolled their eyes.

"Hey, it was my idea to come here!" Tony protested.

"Oh really?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes…." Tony drawled.

"So it’s you I get to yell at for tracking me down and following me around like a puppy dog," Jenny mentioned. Tony went pale before glancing over at Gibbs.

"Well, I uh…just follow Gibbs like a puppy dog," Tony assured.

"My loyal St. Bernard," Gibbs attested. "At least he's finally house trained."

"And it’s not my fault that Gibbs follows you around better than your security detail," Tony added.

"But doesn't know when he's barking up the wrong tree," Gibbs sighed.

"But Boss, you said to follow the…" Gibbs raised his hand. "Shutting up now, Boss."

"Tony, you should start working grave shift," Ziva commented. He looked toward her, puzzled. "Well, you're already digging yourself one." Abby and Jenny chuckled as Tony looked back at his drink.

"So I was thinking about heading to this party at this club, wanna go?" Abby asked the other women.

"I will try it once," Ziva said, and they both turned to Jenny.

"Oh no, no, thank you, you girls have fun," Jenny said, turning them down gently, knowing she was partied out.  _ Must be my age, ugh.  _ She felt Gibbs looking at her, and she leaned down closer to his ear. "You should try the Ice Blue Martini."

"Martini Jen?" He taunted, knowing full well that Vodka made her sleepy. She said nothing.

"Timmy, do you want to come with us?" Abby inquired. "We're going to your favorite club."

"The one that…"

"Yes, Timothy!" Abby snapped, not wanting to ruin the surprise for Ziva.

"Uh sure, yea, I'll come."

"Tony?" Ziva questioned, extending the invitation.

"Uh well…" Tony was torn. He wanted to stay at the bar and watch what might go down so he could win some more bets, but on the other hand, he didn't want to get in the crossfire. "Sure, why not, with an assassin and of course NCIS's finest, me, Abby will be just fine." Jenny, Gibbs, and Blake watched the three go, and Blake realized he could perhaps still score if he played the gentlemen’s card; after all, women still fell for chivalry.

"Would you like to sit, Director?" Blake inquired, offering his chair.

"Oh no, thank you, I'm going to head home and possibly to bed," she replied. "Goodnight," she said, before turning back to Gibbs. "Jethro."

"I'll walk you to your car," Gibbs suggested standing and paying his tab. He took her arm lightly, and they walked to the door. Blake wasn't the only guy watching them leave. The barkeep whistled low and sighed.

"What?" Blake questioned.

"Lucky bastard," The barkeep responded. Blake ignored the comment. Gibbs would be back, the man was brave, but Blake was pretty sure he wasn't thinking about career suicide, and sleeping with the boss defiantly fell into that category. When ten minutes had passed, Blake was getting a little worried, he didn't' think Gibbs would blow him off, but he knew how woman liked to talk. Perhaps Gibbs required rescuing. He stood paid the tab and walked out the door humming the Marine Corp Hymn.

The last few notes caught in his throat as he rounded the corner to find Gibbs not talking to the Director. However, he didn't want to think about what Gibbs was doing, as the Director leaned against Gibbs’ passenger door’ with Gibbs in front of her, their faces very close together. Blake watched in surprise as one or the other said something that caused her to smile and him to pull away long enough to help her in the car before walking around to the other side. He was a little bit more surprised to see Gibbs take her hand and kiss it gently; sweet wasn't exactly a word he associated with Gibbs. He walked back into the bar.

"Barkeep, I'll take another drink now," Blake said, sitting down again.

"You're friend ditch you?" another man inquired.

"Think he got the better offer," Blake remarked.

* * *

"So what brought on this act of chivalry?" Jenny inquired as Gibbs helped her out of the pickup truck.

"You're drunk," he said.

"You wish," she teased. "Sadly still sober."

"Sadly?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to have anything to blame this one on," she sighed.

"Which…" he was silenced as her lips met his in a soft kiss. She pulled back after a minute and looked up at him. "Well, should we blame that on something?"

"Hm…not this time," she said as she opened her front door, walking through, letting him come in behind her and closing it. "Good thing I caught a ride with Ziva tonight."

"Yea, what exactly were you doing?"

"Bonding," Jenny answered, slipping off her shoes and hanging up both their coats.

"Okay, not even going to ask," he responded; he figured as long as the women got along, things were good. "Almost feel bad for Blake, though." Jenny chuckled.

"You fed him the information."

"I didn't know you were going to toy with him and feed him to the cats."

"Cats, I thought it was wolves," Jenny said.

"Yeah, well, that too," Gibbs replied, wrapping his arm around her and trying to guide her to the stairs. She stayed in one place. "Jen…"

"Well, you opened the door to the car, I was starting to hope this chivalry thing was a habit, but alas," Jenny sighed.

"Alas," Gibbs repeated. "I'll show you chivalry." He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, her laughter following them, and then the sound of the door shutting.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Virtual Learning. I am working on Bella Noche, promise!


End file.
